the_realm_of_tilvasfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the White Dawn
The Order of the White Dawn is a union between the former Order of Golden Blood, a Holy faction, and the Order of Seven, a Mage faction. They are also the loyal protectors of the Emperor. Formation With the end of the Tyrannical War, and the Order of Golden Blood re-ermerging as a crucial faction, a new era of light and peace occurs. After the death of their former leader, Aurus Silverhammer, Eras Sunhollow is made the new Grandmaster. Sunhollow eventually goes to meet with Alumn Orak, and leader of the Order of Seven. They both agree, that they both fight for similar reasons, and it would be foolish not to combine their resources; Thus, the Order of the White Dawn was formed. Operations Though their most generalized purpose is to protect the world from evil and darkness, they have a much greater purpose: To serve and protect the Emperor of the Grand Empire of Tilvas. With Zavren Moratus forming the Empire, and ascending to the throne, both Eras and Alumn agreed to foresee that him, and future emperors, would be protected so they wouldn't have to ever worry about problems threatening their lives. Though the Emperor has his own Royal Guards that protect him and his family, the Order is specifically loyal to the Emperor. Therefore meaning, if some other royalty or noble wanted the throne, they might be able to convince the Royal Guards to help the, but the Order would remain fully loyal. While they also guard the Emperor and carry out his Orders, they also travel around Tilvas recruiting members and keeping careful watch over evil activities. Headquarters Though the Order of Golden Blood retains a base on the Isle of Ark'aram, and the Order of Seven retains a base in the city of Ralken, The Headquarters of the Order of the White Dawn is located in the Imperial Capital of Ahkriim, formerly known as the Nimerian Capital of A'dul Gad. Members The main leader of the Order is the Emperor, as they are most loyal to him. However, there are still actual leaders of the Order who facilitate all of their operations. Grandmaster Alumn Orak - Master of the Magi in the Order, Former Headmaster of the Order of Seven. Grandmaster Eras Sunhollow - Highlord of the Paladin/Priests in the Order, Former Grandmaster of the Order of Golden Blood. Master Ignis - Sorcerer of the Frozen-Sky Dwarves. Mistress Arelia Goldenbloom - A human priest who lives in the Trimire Republic, and has a Temple of Orderic there. Master Haylem Orsos - Bloodelven Grand Magister of the Kingdom of Relais. Master Belam Lightbearer - A human priest who lives in the province of Waldewynn. Even though he owns a house in Waldewynn and has a love for the people there, he spends most of his time on the Isle of Ark'aram training new Priests. Master Harem Lorel - Grand Magister of the Ala'nar Dominion. Master Taelin Yellowblade - A Bloodelf who lives in the Kingdom of Relais, and teaches the people the ways of Orderic. Mistress Sarah Vezek - Ex-Court Mage of the Kingdom of Stormtyre, Focuses mainly on defense against the Dark Arts. Master Savren Shadowbane - An Algoren that spends most of his time on the Isle of Ark'aram, Is in charge of training new paladins. Mistress Kamile Hillgrund - Apprentice to Alumn Orak, in charge of monitoring magic training. Mistress (Lady) Quil Le'denil - Newest former member of the Order of Golden Blood. Warmaiden of the Ala'nar Dominion. Spreads the most influence of Orderic across Arkmoor. Master Zavren Moratus* - Son of Tulen Moratus, Former member of the Cult of Sar'khet(and Remnants), Emperor of the Grand Empire of Tilvas. *(Not an official member, however he was technecally brought in as a result of him having been a previous member of the Order of Seven.)